Dawn of the Night Fury
by Majestic NightFury
Summary: After a rouge storm, a strange dragon has washed up on the shores of Berk. With it, questions about the Night Fury as an entire race surface, and a dark power surfaces. Toothless x OC later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the night sky above a sprawling ocean, a young man flew atop a black dragon with a half-prosthetic tail. The man himself was holding onto a dragon via a saddle and had a prosthetic leg made of wood and metal. He used this leg to control the position of the prosthetic or to lock it into place if necessary. The man was also wearing a suit of leather armor and a trihorn helmet. This man was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, and the dragon was one of his first and best friends, Toothless. The dragon was one of the most powerful and fastest species of dragon ever known, a Night Fury. The dragon and his rider had done many extraordinary things during their lives, such as making peace between the Vikings, who lived on Berk, and dragons, along with actually training dragons. They were, at this point, patrolling the islands around Berk, making sure that there weren't any immediate threats to their home.

Hiccup sighed, as he leaned down to scratch Toothless behind the ear, getting a small purr out of the "overgrown reptile". "Well bud, it looks like everything is clear," He said, as he heard the distant rumbling of thunder. "And not too late it seems. It looks like Thor is sending a storm our way. We should head back."

The dragon gave out a small growl of approval, and began to fly back to Berk. Toothless wasn't exactly a big fan of storms, and loathed lightning even more.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless noticed a certain blonde haired Viking wearing a red spiked skirt and a blue/green striped shirt. The Viking was riding on a light blue dragon with spikes covering most of its body. "Hey, Astrid. I would've figured that you and Stormfly would've been done by now." He said, as Toothless flew next to said Deadly Nadder

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, and shrugged. "We actually decided to train a bit, after we were done with our patrol. We were actually heading back when we noticed the storm." She said.

Hiccup nodded slightly. "From the looks of that storm, it's a big one. The strange thing is that it isn't the rainy season. We aren't due for a storm like that for another month." The young Viking was slightly suspicious of the storm. While it might bring much needed water to the crops, there was also a chance that the village would be damaged from the weather.

Astrid shrugged. "I just hope it doesn't last for too long." She said, scratching her dragon behind the horns on its head. "Stormfly doesn't exactly like to be cooped up."

When the two riders and their dragons landed on at the dragon training academy on Berk, the storm was right behind them. "The others should already be inside. You should be to." Hiccup said, looking at Astrid.

The young girl nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said, before giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek and running home alongside her dragon.

Hiccup smiled slightly, and glanced at Toothless. "We should head home, too. If I know my dad, then he wouldn't like us being out during a storm." He said, getting a slight purr out of Toothless. The boy and his dragon then ran for home. By the time the two had entered the two story house, the storm was already bearing down on Berk.

A heavyset man of about 40-50 years of age noticed the two enter the house, and smiled under his red haired beard. He was the chief of the tribe, and was most commonly known as Stoick. "So, I take it you didn't find anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

Hiccup glanced at Stoick, and shook his head. "Nothing but a bit of bad weather, dad." He said, not noticing that Toothless had already gone upstairs to their room. "Anything happen here?"

Stoick shook his head. "Aside from mending a few fence posts, making sure the animals were in for the storm, and plowing a few fields, nothing has happened." He said.

Hiccup nodded slightly, and went upstairs after a few more minutes of talking with his father and eating a bit of mutton stew. The conversation mainly involved Hiccup's ever growing list of responsibilities, seeing as how he would be chief in a few years. As soon as Hiccup reached the top of the stairs, he noticed Toothless looking out an open window. "What is it, bud?" He asked.

The black scaled dragon glanced at his rider, and motioned for him to look out the window. He knew that something wasn't right, and was not exactly having an easy time conveying that to his rider.

Hiccup looked out the window, and didn't find anything that would cause Toothless to act up, aside from the lightning. "I thought you got over your fear of lightning?" He asked, before closing the window.

Toothless huffed slightly, and slapped his rider with his tail, sending Hiccup onto his bed.

The young Viking laughed slightly, as he turned over onto his back and put his head on a pillow. "Yeah, I was asking for that." He said, before getting up and going through his nightly routine. He then scratched Toothless behind the ear as he sat on his bed. The young man then turned his thoughts to what had transpired ever since that fateful battle with the Red Death. "We sure have been through a lot, bud." He said.

Toothless gave off a small purr, before heating the slab of stone that served as his bed with a less powerful version of his fire. The Night Fury then patted the fire down, and curled into a ball. Unlike his rider, he didn't exactly fall asleep at first. Call it a sixth sense, but he could tell that something was different. After a few minutes of contemplating, the dragon simply shook the feeling off and finally went to sleep.

Within the confines of the storm, a dragon struggled to fly as it was battered by the wind and rain. The dragon tried to push through the storm, but its efforts were proven to have been in vain when a particularly strong gust of wind blew the dragon into one of the towering stone pillars off the coast of Berk. The dragon roared in pain, as its body was forcibly dragged against the rough surface. A few scales had been painfully ripped off, and the dragon fell into the ocean due to the shear pain in its wings.

**It's good to be back. I know I haven't been on this site for a bloody year, and I thank of the readers that have stuck with me through my prolonged writers block. Please, I would love any and all constructive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun came quicker than Hiccup had expected, and he soon heard Toothless banging on the roof of his house. The young Viking groaned as he slowly got out of bed and attached the prosthetic leg to his body, before putting on a green tunic with a fur vest and pants."I'm coming, you impatient reptile." He yelled, as he stood up. Hiccup then walked downstairs, and grabbed a basket of fish, barely lifting the container with his thin arms, and pushed open the door with his back. As soon as he got outside, he noticed that it had stopped raining, even though clouds still filled the sky. "I guess it stopped raining." He muttered to himself.

Toothless heard the door open and leaped off of the roof. He landed on the ground and nudged at the basket of fish Hiccup was carrying, making said Viking lose his grip and drop the basket to the ground on it's side. The fish spilled out and covered a small area of ground around the basket. Toothless growled excitedly and simply began to devour the fish, regardless of where it had been.

Hiccup smiled slightly as he watched his dragon eat the meal. He then noticed Astrid running up the hill to his house. He was slightly confused as to why she would be running as fast as she was, and went to intercept her. "Astrid, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly worried.

Astrid stopped a few feet from Hiccup, gasping for air. After a few minutes, the girl was finally able to catch her bearings. "Hiccup, there's something on the southern beach that you should see, you and Toothless. Your father and a few other villagers are already there, and Stoick sent me to go find you." Astrid had a look of sheer worry mixed with panic as she said this.

Hiccup was slightly confused as to why Astrid would look scared, but he simply shrugged off the notion and nodded. "Ok. We'll be right there." He said, as he turned to see that Toothless had already consumed his breakfast. "Come on bud, we should see what has everyone so worked up." He said, as he began to run to the beach with Astrid next to him.

Toothless growled slightly, and simply followed the two riders. He didn't pay to much attention to their short conversation, but he was curious to see what could possible demand such immediate attention. A full list of possibilities ran through his head,each one making Toothless more anxious by the second. Could this be a attack? Perhaps it was a rouge dragon? The dragon then threw Hiccup and Astrid onto his back with his head as he ran past the two. He then broke out into a full sprint, nearly throwing the two Vikings off of him.

Hiccup yelled in surprise as he and Astrid were thrown onto Toothless. The two had to quickly adjust themselves so they wouldn't fall off, and barely managed to steer Toothless in the direction of the beach. "Astrid, what exactly was on the beach?" He asked, brining the girl's attention back to their earlier conversation. "It must be something big to make Toothless this riled up."

Astrid sighed as she held onto Hiccup with her arms around his chest."There was a dragon on the beach, and it didn't exactly look to well." She said. "I don't know how badly it was injured, but it looked like it was surrounded with scales. There's also something else. The dragon is a Night Fury"

Hiccup was surprised to hear this, and glanced at his dragon. "Ya hear that bud? There may be more of you." He said, as, Toothless stopped at a cliff that overlooked the beach. Hiccup noticed his father, along with the other teenagers and their dragons, hiding behind a overturned tree. Toothless jumped and landed on the cold sand. Hiccup and Astrid then slid off of Toothless, and ran to meet with the others. "Dad, Astrid told me what we're dealing with." He said, as he and Astrid approached the others while Toothless stayed a few feet behind. "How badly is this dragon hurt?"

Stoick glanced at Hiccup, and sighed. "I think it would be better if you looked for yourself." He said, motioning over the log. "I don't know how to explain it myself."

Hiccup nodded slightly, and stood up. He turned and the first thing he noticed was a large black mass on the sand. "That must be the Night Fury." He muttered, as he slowly crawled over the log, and began to walk towards what looked like a dragon.

A teenager with black hair and light brown shirt snickered slightly. "That boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He muttered.

A Viking with long blonde hair snickered slightly. "I'm betting... Three seconds." He said. The Viking was standing by his sister, and was given the name Tuffnut. "What do you think, Ruff?"

The Viking next to the boy shrugged. "I'm betting two." She said.

Astrid glared at the Viking. "He's not dead yet, Snoutlout." She said. "In fact, he's probably one of the most qualified out of all of us to do this. Unless, you want to try and approach that thing." Her voice was tinged with sarcasm at the last bit. She then turned her attention to the other two Vikings. "That goes for the both of you as well."

A Viking, who was about as heavyset as Stoick with short blonde hair and wore a fur vest and pants, nodded slightly. "Astrid has a point. Hiccup knows more about Night Furies than even me, and that's saying something." He said.

Snoutlout simply groaned and grumbled something incoherent under his breath, before simply going back to watching Hiccup. "Thank you for throwing that out there, Fishlegs."

Toothless noticed that his rider had left and panicked for a few seconds before he saw him walking towards a strange dragon. Toothless then jumped over the log and walked beside Hiccup. He could tell that the other tame dragons were becoming more and more nervous by the second, and he didn't want his rider to be hurt in the cross fire, should this dragon prove hostile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he noticed his dragon close behind him, but he didn't really say anything. When he reached the second Night Fury, he noticed that deep gashes ran across it's left wing that originated from the wing bone. Hiccup also noticed that it's other wing was broken and had almost the same injuries as the left. The back of the dragon looked like it took the most damage. Just from looking at it, one could clearly tell that scales had been ripped off and there were various cuts on the dragon's hide. Thankfully, the head, chest, legs, and tail didn't have a single scratch on them. Despite it's condition, the dragon was still alive. This was made evident by the somewhat ragged breathing that came from the unconscious Night Fury. This caused a small grin to spread across the boy's face."Well, this isn't to much to handle." Hiccup said, as he squatted next to the dragon's upper torso and put a hand on it's snout. "We're going to get you better. I promise." Hiccup also noticed that the second Night Fury was slightly smaller than Toothless, which lead him to conclude that the Night Fury was either a female or young.

The Night Fury's eyes then shot open, and she leaped off the ground like a spring, taking Hiccup with her. When she landed, the dragoness had Hiccup pinned to the ground with her claws digging into his left shoulder, making Hiccup hyperventilate the pressure wasn't enough to break the skin, and it didn't seem like the Night Fury was going to hurt the Viking. After a few seconds of staring at Hiccup, the dragon reared itself into the air, and roared as loud as it could before blasting the log the other Vikings and dragons were behind. The resulting blast knocked everyone back, but they weren't hurt to badly. The dragoness then used the distraction to run towards the ramps that connected the docks of Berk to the main villiage.

Hiccup was slightly stunned as to what just happened. His ears rang from the deafening volume of the Night Fury's roar, and could barely stand after a minute of laying in the sand. He noticed that Toothless was gone, most likely in pursuit of the new dragon. The other dragons that had accompanied the Vikings to the beach were just beginning to stand. "Is everyone ok?" He asked, slowly making his way to the others

Stoick groaned as he and the others recovered from the shock of the blast. "We're all right, but you have to find that Night Fury." He said. "There's no telling what trouble it could cause."

Hiccup sighed slightly, and nodded. "I think Toothless is already taking care of that.I don't think it was actually aiming to hurt anyone, though. If anything, it was probably scared. There were multiple wounds on it's back and wings."

Stoick nodded. "I understand. Just make sure it doesn't cause to much damage to the island or the people." He said. "Astrid, you and Hiccup search the forest. Snoutlout, you take the twins to the East shore. Fishlegs, you'll go to the West shore. If that dragon is anywhere on this island, we'll find it."

The teens nodded and each headed to their respective dragon. Snoutlout mounted a Monstrous Nightmare with red and black scales that he called Hookfang, Fishlegs rode a Gronkle named Meatlug,and the twins got on the necks of Barf and Belch, their Hideous Zippleback. Hiccup got on Stormfly with Astrid and the dragons flew into the air.

**Things are starting to pick up, and the next chapter will have a bit of draconian interaction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toothless sprinted through the forest as fast as he possibly could. He had seen the other Night Fury enter the forest and had gone after her, only to lose the trail of trampled grass and small broken tree limbs that seemed to follow in the dragoness's wake. "Where is she?" He growled to himself. "This island isn't exactly that big, and the forest is even smaller."

Little did Toothless know, he was being watched by the very dragoness that he had been following. She stealthily trudged through the underbrush as she waited for the right moment to strike. When Toothless stood on top of a rock overlooking a river bank and used his ear plates to try and determine her position, the dragoness lunged forward and tackled Toothless. The two dragons tumbled down the small hill, clawing at biting at each other. By the time the fighting had come to a stop, the dragoness had Toothless pinned to the ground at the bottom of the hill. Her paw pushing down on Toothless's neck with just enough pressure to hold him down and not cut off his breathing "You're the one that followed me. Why?"She asked, her voice holding a twinge of fear mixed with anger. She didn't even notice the searing pain in her back and wings as the her muscles tensed and moved.

Toothless glared at the female on top of him, and felt his frustration grow. Not only did the dragoness know he had been following her, but also had him pinned ready to rip out his throat at a moment's notice. Well, he wasn't about to let this go. "I want information." He said in a demanding tone. "You can't exactly come onto an island like this and not expect someone to be a little curious. In case you haven't noticed, we're the only two Night Furies on this island."

The dragoness growled slightly, and pushed harder on Toothless's throat. "I would watch my tone, if were you. You aren't exactly in a position to make demands." She said, her voice sounding strangely calm. The dragoness then lifted her paw off of Toothless and gave the dragon enough room to stand. It was then that she felt the nerves on her back and wings light up as if they were on fire from the pain. She shook the feeling off, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of the fellow Night Fury. "I might as well indulge you're curiosity while we're here, though. So, what do you want to know?"

Toothless stood up and glared at the dragon. She had almost killed him a few moments ago, and yet sounded so tranquil a few moments after. He couldn't help but feel slightly awestruck. "Knowing your name would be a good start." He muttered under his breath, not really sure what to say. He then noticed the pained look in her eyes, and was slightly upset. "Are you ok? Those wounds on your back looked bad."

The dragoness smirked slightly at Toothless's evident nervousness, and was surprised that he was able to see that she was in pain and was genuinely concerned for her. "I'm name is Nighteyes, by the way." She said. "I guess I should ask you your name, as well.

Toothless was caught off guard at what Nighteyes had said. She sounded almost as, if not more, nervous about this whole situation as him. "My name is Toothless." He said. The dragon then turned around, unknowingly exposing his saddle, and headed to the river for a drink of water.

Nighteyes laughed slightly. "Wow. Your parents must've really hated you." She said, before sighing. She then noticed the saddle on Toothless's back, and was slightly curious. "What's this?" The dragoness then walked around Toothless, inspecting the saddle and other mechanisms that controlled the prosthetic tail. She then noticed the immistakeable stench of a human, and growled. "You let a human ride you?"

Toothless was slightly stunned by what Nighteyes had said, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes, I do. That's actually why I followed you." He said. "You had no reason to attack my rider. He was only trying to help with your wounds." The dragon's voice held a scolding tone, but he honestly didn't think that Nighteyes would care. Night Furies were mostly solitary hunters, unless it was neccesary. They rarely see any other dragons, let alone let a humans ride them. She wasn't there when he and Hiccup bonded, though. She wasn't there when Hiccup helped him regain his flight, when he fired a ball of fire into the Red Death's gas filled maw, or saved his riders life from the flames caused by the resulting explosion.

Nighteyes huffed slightly, and sat on the grass. "I was scared." She said, a hint of sadness mixed with the indifference she held in her voice. "I was caught in a storm last night, and the next thing I know is a strange boy had a hand on my head." The dragoness then walked to the river and drank.

Toothless sighed, and sat on the ground. "I knew something wasn't right last night." He muttered to himself, before turning his attention back to Nighteyes. "That human is my rider, but that's besides the point." He said, sounding slightly more confident. "I need to know if you will allow us to tend to your wounds. You aren't going anywhere with a broken wing."

Nighteyes looked up from the water and at Toothless. "I might as well. It would give me a place to stay anyway." She said. "I need to know something, first. Night Furies are one of the most powerful and intelligent dragons, so why would you let a human ride you?"

Toothless let out a warbling growl. "You honestly have no idea what Hiccup and I have been through." He said. "A few years ago, the dragons that live here were being controlled by what some might call a queen. Even I was controlled, but to a lesser extent than the others. Anyway, Hiccup, my rider and the human you attacked earlier, used some contraption to shot me out of the sky. Upon impact, I lost part of my tail and was somewhat injured. He found me a few hours later and instead of killing me like any other human from his tribe would've done, he freed me. He brought me food everyday and kept me company while I was healing. Overtime, we formed a bond unlike any Viking or dragon could imagine. However, I was still unable to fly, diminishing any hopes of me getting off of this island. The boy then gave me the greatest gift any Viking could've ever given to a dragon who lost his tail. He found a way to restore my flight. We practiced for a bit, and were able to defeat the dragon queen, with the slight help of Hiccup's friends." Toothless then smiled slightly, and sighed. "Ever since that day, we rarely travel separately. I'll always defend Hiccup, and I know he would do the same for me."

Nighteyes was surprised by Toothless's story, and even more so by his smile. "Not many dragons would've done that, or at least the ones that I know." She said. "Wait, your friend shot you down, and yet you've stayed with him to this day? Why?"

Toothless sighed. "I've stayed with him for this long because he's redeemed himself in my eyes. We weren't always friends at first, but he's proven to me multiple times that he is worthy of my trust." He said. "Aside from helping me kill the queen dragon, Hiccup also saved my hide on multiple occasions from rouge Vikings and my... rival."

Nighteyes was slightly impressed by what Toothless said, and felt her respect for the dragon grow. "I can see why you like him." The dragoness then heard a nearby roar and looked up to see a Deadly Nadder heading straight for the two Night Furies. The dragon landed and she noticed the boy from earlier and a second Viking get off. "The boy must be Hiccup.' She thought.

Toothless growled excitedly and bounded for Hiccup, who basically scratched him under the chin. "Come on, Nighteyes." He said, looking back at said dragoness.

Hiccup noticed his dragon heading towards Astrid and himself, and simply smirked. "I thought you might've followed her." He said, glancing at Nighteyes. "I see you two got acquainted." Hiccup then steadily walked towards the drgoness and holding his hand out.

Nighteyes glanced at the hand curiously, and tilted her head to the side. She didn't know what the boy expected him to do, so she simply closed her eyes and stuck her head out until his hand rested on her snout. "Don't make me regret this decision." She thought.

Hiccup was slightly surprised that the new Night Fury was so easy to trust him considering what had happened nearly half an hour ago. He then glanced at Astrid and Stormfly. "Well, looks like we have a new dragon. You two should go tell the others. Toothless and I should be able to handle this from here."

Astrid nodded, and got back on Stormfly."Be careful." She said, before her Deadly Nadder flew into the air.

Hiccup sighed, and mounted Toothless. "Let's go. We should get her back to the academy as soon as possible." He said.

Toothless growled in agreement and glanced at Nighteyes. He then motioned for her to follow them, before walking back to the villiage.

Nighteyes simply shrugged, and followed the dragon and his rider. She didn't know how the other Vikings would react to her, but she knew that her trust wasn't misplaced in either Toothless or Hiccup.

**So, what do you fine readers think of this story? If you have any critiques about anything, please feel free to post a review or shoot me a PM.**


End file.
